


I Wrote This Nine Years Later

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been obvious it wouldn't work, but that's what happens in your early twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wrote This Nine Years Later

You’re so monogamous

you didn’t even get celebrity crushes while we dated.

You’re so monogamous

you retroactively asked me to prom.

You’re so monogamous

you never even got an ego boost from other girls flirting with you.

 

I’m so polyamorous

I played house with two pairs of dolls.

I’m so polyamorous

I didn’t mind that my eighth grade boyfriend obviously liked my best friend.

I’m so polyamorous

I’m only mad at my wife’s girlfriend when she forgets to take out the trash.

 

I’m so polyamorous

falling for my wife only highlighted what I felt for you.

You’re so monogamous

you couldn’t see it as anything but replacement.

I’m so polyamorous

I broke both our hearts so we could love others.

You’re so monogamous

you’ve been completely over me since you met your current girlfriend.

I’m so polyamorous

most of the time that makes me happy.


End file.
